The effects of the prototypic anabolic-androgenic steroid, testosterone cypionate, on muscular development will be tested on subjects and controls. Changes in body composition will be measured by dual energy x-ray absorptiometry, total body electrical conductivity, and skin fold analysis. Increases in strength will be measured by Cybex. We will also quantify the degree of pituitary-gonadal suppression and give mood surveys.